


Grief

by magickmoons



Series: SG1 Drabbles [18]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s07e18 Heroes (2), Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't an easy adjustment for Sam or Cassie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Heroes Pt 2. A quick drabble, written for writerverse drabble tree, with the prompt line: I hate you

"I hate you!"

Sam could feel the slamming of Cassie's door as she slumped against the wall. She sighed and shook her head ruefully. Guess dinner was off for the night.

Later, as Sam was pushing the last remnants of her salad around the bowl, Cassie quietly took a seat next to her.

"I didn't mean it," she said, sneaking a look at her newest foster mother out of the corner of her eye.

"I know, Cass. And maybe I could have been a little more flexible. This is all new territory for me too."

"I miss her."

"Me too."


End file.
